1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus, and in particular, it relates to an image display apparatus, comprising a first substrate on which a plurality of electron-emitting devices and wirings for driving these devices are formed, and a second substrate, disposed in opposition to this first substrate, on which electrodes regulated to potential higher than the wirings are formed, and spacers for supporting these substrates at constant intervals.
2. Related Background Art
In general, in an image display apparatus, spacers composed of insulating material are nipped between the first substrate which is an electron source side and the second substrate which is a display surface side, thereby obtaining a required resistance to atmosphere. In the case of such a constitution, when the spacer is charged, it affects the trajectory of the electron emitted from the electron-emitting device positioned in the vicinity of the spacer, and causes a shift in the emitting-position in the display surface. This causes an image deterioration, for example, such as a lowering of emission luminance of the pixel in the vicinity of the spacer, a color blur, and the like.
Heretofore, for the charge prevention of the spacer, it has been known to use the spacer coated with a high resistance film. For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H08-180821 (EP690472A), there has been proposed a plate-shaped spacer coated with a high resistance film which is nipped along the wiring of the first substrate such that the high resistance film is electrically connected to this wiring and the electrode of the second substrate. Further, in Patent Document 1, there has been proposed that spacer electrodes are provided up and down the spacer coated with the high resistance film, so that the high resistance film contacts the wiring and the electrodes through the spacer electrode.
In addition to the above, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H10-334834 (EP869530A), there has been proposed that the abutting portions of the first substrate side and the second substrate side of the spacer coated with the high resistance film are provided with a conductive intermediate layer (spacer electrode), respectively, and this is operated as an electrode for controlling the trajectory of electron beam.
However, as a result of strenuous investigations by the present inventor, even in the display apparatus comprising a spacer provided with a high resistance film and a spacer electrode, due to installation state and driving condition of the spacer, and the like, the trajectory of electron emitted from electron-emission device is different in the peripheral portion of the spacer and the portion other than that portion, and as a result, there has been a problem brought about that a display image is distorted. An object of the present invention is to solve this problem and provide an image display apparatus which can display an excellent image.